


The Witch and the Knight

by fragileowl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing Mutou Yuugi, Dragons, Hints of Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Knight Atem, M/M, Witch Mutou Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileowl/pseuds/fragileowl
Summary: They had raided a village and took the local witch. Now, being carted off to goodness knows where the witch fights back, until a knight in shining armor came to the rescue.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Witch and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Putting it here and in the tags, Crossdressing!Yuugi. Was going to be a part of a month long August AU prompt challenge but since I started so late I decided to just pick a few and write short one-shots for them.
> 
> Also, to anyone reading this whose seen the Umbrella Academy, who'd like to see a YGO version?
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

He kicked and squirmed, wiggling his petite body as fiercely as he could as he was held above the shoulder of a thug. Muffled screams and curses fell from his cotton stuffed mouth, and he huffed with pride as one of his captors grunted as he kicked them with his high heeled boot. Violet eyes glared, wishing he could do wordless spells in that moment. Setting these brutes on fire would have been oh so satisfying. Once again he started wiggling, desperately trying to gain his freedom from his captors. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he struggled for release. These violent brutes, how dare they. How dare they destroy an entire village for no reason. He was apparently what they wanted as he was the only one they took. So to terrorize and kill innocent people? All because a witch could fetch a hefty price? It made him sick to his stomach that these brutes would sell people for money. Once he was free they would pay. His violet eyes drifted to another man holding a young woman they had taken from another village. She was unconscious and he dreaded to think what would happen to her. He had to get free. If only he could reach his boot where he’d hidden a knife, cut himself free and destroy these brutes. He stopped wiggling his body in exchange for trying to get the cloth out of his mouth. If he could, then he could speak a spell to help them. He started pushing his face against his shoulder, wiggling his jaw and pushing his tongue against the cloth.

“Did ya finally give up, witch?” His captor asked in a mocking tone, speaking the word as if it were a curse. The witch turned his head and glared. Shaking his head he grinned as his gag fell free.

“No, but you’re going to wish I had you bastards.” He spoke with absolute promise, a wide grin on his face. All the men stopped quickly at hearing him, the man holding him like a sack of potatoes nearly dropped him. The witch gave a fierce kick and grunted as he really was dropped. “Stop!”

The brutes all stopped in their tracks and he could feel their eyes glaring at him. He had to be quick as the spell only lasted so long. He bent his body towards his feet and reached for the knife in his boot. Grabbing it and cutting the ropes tying his hands he stumbled to his feet just as the spell released.

“You bitch, you’ll pay for that.” One of them spoke as they all grabbed for a sword, making ready to attack.

“I think it’s you who will be paying.” The witch spoke, holding out his hand. “Fire!” Bright orange flames erupted from his palm and spread around them while the brutes shouted in surprise. Quickly, he looked for the young woman and spotted her on the ground. He took off after her as one of the men grabbed his arm. “Let go of me you brute!” He yanked on his arm.

“I don’t think so you little bitch.” The man pulled the witches arm, who then stomped on the man’s foot and laughed as the brute gave a small shout as the heel dug into his foot. The witch pulled his arm away and shouted another spell.

“Lightning!” Suddenly bright lightning rained down, one bolt striking a brute who collapsed to the ground dead. The others jumped away from the powerful strikes as the witch raced back towards the young woman. He dropped to his knees to kneel next to her, his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat and let out a relieved breath when he felt it. She hadn’t moved in so long he’d feared for her.

Just then a loud roar engulfed them all. The men stumbled back as a large shadow appeared over them.

“A dragon!” One of the men shouted as they all scrambled to get away.

“Stop!” The witch shouted again and the men all froze. The dragon landed and its rider jumped off as another dragon landed next to him.

“What’s happened here?” A deep, baritone voice asked as he stepped closer. The other dragon’s rider had jumped off and followed the first towards the witch. The dragons had started circling the group ensuring the men could not escape.

The witch looked up into vivid crimson eyes and was bewitched by the handsome man. A knight if the armor was to go by.

“We were taken by those brutes, no doubt to be sold to the highest bidder. I am a witch, and apparently I would fetch a lovely price and she is but a village woman that was taken.” He spoke, looking towards the young woman. Her long white hair, matted and dirty as she lay unconscious. The witch looked back at the men, the knights. Both were taller than he, though that wasn’t a hard thing to come by. One had spiky gold, black and red tipped hair and the other a shaggy brown. One had a deep golden skin tone to the others pale, and the shorter of the two had the deep crimson eyes to the taller's cobalt blue.

The witch glanced again at the armor. Made with the finest metals, he could tell they were both highly ranked knights of the kingdom. 

Crimson eyes glared at the men who had seemed to finally realize who they were up against and had fallen to their knees, all begging for their lives.

“You would sell these people to fill your own pockets?” The knight sneered. “Disgusting filth.” One of the dragons snatched up the men in her claws and held them tight.

The taller of the two knights knelt down next to the woman, gently grabbing her and lifting. The witch smiled as he noticed how the knight acted. He knew she was in good hands.

“She needs medical attention, she’s been passed out for nearly a day now.” The witch spoke and the man's eyes turned hard.

“She will get the best attention in all of the land.” The taller knight spoke. His dragon landed softly on the ground closer to them and lowered flat on its belly to allow him on top. It was a beautiful light blue, almost white dragon with the brightest blue eyes. The witch watched as he carefully climbed his dragon with the woman and they took off leaving the others.

Violet eyes drew back to crimson and he felt his cheeks flush. He stood, dusting off the long skirt of his deep purple dress and crossed his arms. He was just a few inches shy of the knight, he pouted mentaly.

“What’s your name, witch?” The knight asked in a soft and kind voice. It wasn’t an insult when he spoke the word, in fact it made his pale cheeks flush even brighter.

“Yuugi, good knight. Thank you for saving us.” Yuugi, said with a smile.

The knight returned the gesture with one of his own. “We saw your magic and came to check, when we saw you struggling we had to help.” The knight held out a hand. “Atemu.”

Yuugi took his hand and his ears turned pink as the knight pulled his hand up to his lips. What a charmer this knight was and he was all too happy to fall for it.

“Come, let me take you to the capital where you can get your own wounds looked at and we can get these cretins to the dungeons.” Atemu spoke, still holding the witch's hand.

“I suppose a trip to the capital couldn’t hurt.” He spoke, then gave a cheeky grin. “Especially with a handsome escort like yourself.” He was delighted to receive a deep chuckle in return.

“Ah, but it is I that should be grateful for a beautiful witch like you to enjoy the ride with.” Yuugi’s cheeks flushed again. This knight was going to be the death of him, oh but what a wonderful death it would be.

The knight never let go of the witch's hand as they walked towards a large red, serpent like dragon and climbed on. Hands wrapped around a slim waist and held on as they soared up into the skies. Yuugi looked down towards the spot they had left and watched the green grass disappear under the clouds. The two soared above the forests, the men grunting and shouting curses from the claws of the dragon.

“Good knight Atemu, may I ask what you were doing flying over the vast fields coming from the south? The only thing in the south is water and desert.” He asked, tilting his head back on the shoulder of the knight, his lips dangerously close to the other’s ear. He smiled mischievously as he received a shiver in response.

“There’s a small coastal village in the south that had asked for help, Seto and I were tasked with that job. We were on our way back to the capital when I saw your magic, good witch.” He replied, turning his head just slightly. The witches lips brushed his cheek lightly, sending a bright blush to the smaller who pulled away.

“Then maybe I shall thank that village, if not for them I doubt we would have been able to escape.”

The knight shook his head. “You are a very capable witch, I have every bit of faith you would have saved yourself and that woman.”

“I thank you for your confidence.” The witch whispered, his heart pounding. While not hated and persecuted anymore, witches aren’t held in the highest of regard by most. To hear a well trained and high ranked knight give him such a compliment, meant the world to him. All he wanted was to help people, that’s what he had been doing in that village. Until the brutes came. The witch took a shuttered breath and held more tightly to the arm that wrapped itself around his waist. “What will happen to them?”

“The filth?” The knight questioned.

Yuugi nodded. “They destroyed my village. Killed innocent people, and left but only a few handful of survivors. I don’t want to know the atrocities they performed on the women, and what could have happened to that young girl's home when they took her.”

The witch heard a deep, rumbling growl come from within the knight whose red eyes darkened in anger. “They will be executed by the week’s end. King Dartz will have no tolerance for such vile men.”

“Good.” Was the only response the witch could say. The two rode in silence for a while before the forest below them began to taper off and rolling hills appeared. Then the capital came into view. A sprawling place of stone and wood. He could see a large mountain range in the distance. That must be where the dragons go, the witch mused.

Slowly, the large dragon started to descend into an open field. Many knights stood with their swords out, approaching cautiously as they landed. Atemu jumped off the dragon and held out a hand to help the witch. Yuugi slipped off, his hand held tightly in the knights.

“Seize these filth and throw them in the dungeons.” Atemu commanded in a dark voice that held no mercy for anyone who didn’t follow his orders. “This witch is to be treated with the utmost respect, if I see anyone disrespect him it will be me you will answer too and I will not show mercy.”

“Yes sir.” The other knights responded with nods and bows. They moved over to the large dragon and grabbed the loudly yelling men, pulling them away. The brutes glared at the witch who gave them a wink and a wave. The knight next to him chuckled.

“Come, let’s visit the castle doctor.” Atemu gently tugged on his hand. Yuugi tugged his hand back to get the other’s attention and wrapped his arms around the knight when he gave him a questioning look. Bewildered, the knight wrapped his arms around the witch in return.

“Thank you.” The witch spoke in a soft tone.

Atemu shook his head, his crimson eyes holding a gentle look. “You have nothing to thank me for.” The knight smiled and leaned forward and gave the witch an equally gentle kiss.

Yuugi flushed brightly but gave in and pressed back into the knight.

His knight in shining armor.


End file.
